phineasferbchatfandomcom-20200213-history
Rollercoaster
This is the first episode ever. Phineas and Ferb make a roller coaster. It is titled "World's Coolest Coaster!". Background Information *This was the first episode to air, following the premiere of High School Musical 2 on August 17, 2007. *The cars that Phineas and Ferb use for their coaster are the same as what is used at the State Fair, and several of the kids that rode with them at the State Fair rode their new coaster.* *Phineas's voice is different than it is now, possibly due to Martella experiencing puberty. *Creator Dan Povenmire's real voice makes a cameo as the automobile factory manager who notes that Phineas' building permits are filled out in crayon. *This is the first episode with a song in the end credits that wasn't featured in the episode. *Katie and Ginger make an early cameo in this episode; they appear in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster, but they did not wear their berets. *The employee at the Mr. Slushy Burger stand in the woods is not specifically identified as Jeremy, but does look like him. He could be Jeremy, because, In The Latin American version of the show, that employee speaks with Jeremy's voice *Ferb's platypus line is technically incorrect being that long and short nosed echidna also lay eggs. *This is the first episode to use real live-action images. *Stacy was first mentioned in this episode. *Candace drives to the store on her bicycle, but she drives home with her Mom, and she doesn't take her bicycle. *After Perry escaped from Dr. Doofenshmirtz mechanical arms, Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabs a wrench to fight Perry, who also had a wrench, but we never see Perry pick up the wrench. *While Perry was in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., a machine breaks a window, we then see the outside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., and there's a hole in the wall, but after, we see the outside of the building again, and there's no hole in the wall. *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets the nail stuck in his foot, there is no blood, but because the nail pierced the skin, he should have been bleeding. *The store is called: Super Food Stuff Mart. *When Perry is released from Dr. Doofenshmirtz mechanical arms, he fights with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. At this time, the nail that got stuck in Dr. Doofenshmirtz foot disappears. *If you look hard in the Ah-ah-ah-ah! scene, you will see a sign that reads: "Exclamation Finance". *When Perry was captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, there was no nail underneath him, but later there was a nail underneath him. *When the roller coaster was flying by the satellite, Phineas knew that if it crashed to Earth, that Candace was in charge, but Candace never told Phineas and Ferb the condition that would allow her to be in charge, so how did Phineas know? *A scene related to the show can be seen in the credits, just like in many other Disney cartoons. *Ferb only speaks at the end of Rollercoaster. *Mt. Rushmore, the Eiffel Tower, and the Statue of Liberty can be seen in this episode, though the Eiffel Tower and Statue of Liberty shouldn't have been able to bend due to them being solid metal. *When this episode first aired as a preview on August 17, 2007, it garnered a total of 10.8 million viewers. *The boys are shown carrying a lion through their backyard, but it isn't seen on the roller coaster, though it is possible it was used off-screen. *In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", it states that this date was the first day of the summer, but Mrs. Flynn states that Candace told her about another of the boys' ideas, making it at least the second day. *The helicopter has Ukrainian flag on it. *The Phineas line: "...and boredom is something of up with which I will not put!" is a take off on a quote (often misattributed) from Winston Churchill as a way of preventing a sentence from ending in a preposition. *'Goof': When Ferb goes on the stage before unveiling the rollercoaster, Katie is in two places at once. *'Goof': Before the unveiling of the rollercoaster, when Katie and Ginger are seen from behind they have their berets on, but when they're seen from front they don't. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy ♦ *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad ♦ *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Isabella Acres as Katie (Non-speaking cameo) *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger (Non-speaking cameo) *Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Dan Povenmire, Alyson Stoner, Ashley Tisdale, Ricky Ullman ::♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode Continuity *''Permanent Continuity change: Phineas' voice sounds slightly lower from the second episode, onward'' *''I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!'' can be heard as "elevator music" when Candace and her mom are shopping at the Super Food Stuff Mart. *The events of this episode are later revisited in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", with the battle between Agent P and Heinz Doofenshmirtz one of main events that alters the future. *Perhaps in a short-lived carry-over from the Original Pitch, Phineas is more arrogant and sarcastic in this episode. For example, rather than happily admitting what he and Ferb are building, he dismisses Candace with a quick "whatever" and tells her they are doing "homework".